Calendrier de l'Avent 2012
by Rosa020
Summary: Pendant que j'emballe le cadeau de Noël, voici un petit calendrier de l'Avent que je dédie à mes lecteurs. Chaque jour, un nouveau drabble. Le 25 au matin, si je suis dans les temps, il y aura un cadeau au pied du sapin... 's'en va en escaladant la cheminée de l'intérieur au son de "oh oh oh" pas du tout crédibles'
1. Introduction

Bonjour, mes petits lecteurs ! Il y avait longtemps que vous n'aviez pas eu de mes nouvelles, n'est-il pas ? Alors, je suis en train de vous mijoter une petite fic pour le vingt-cinq, elle est finie aux trois quarts. Oui, je sais, j'avais promis une fic longue, mais pour le moment je suis toujours aussi incapable de tenir mes délais quand je me lance dans des projets de grande envergure. Et comme je ne veux laisser personne sur le carreau, ni vous, ni eux, je préfère m'en tenir au format « petite fic ». Et puis c'est mignon, les petites fics, non ? Ahem… Pardon, je m'égare.

Bref, pendant que la Mère Noël fignolle votre cadeau, j'ai décidé de vous offrir un petit calendrier de l'Avent pour vous faire patienter, parce que je vous aime beaucoup, et absolument pas pour vous pousser à me pardonner plus facilement si j'ai trop de retard et que mon cadeau tombe à la St Sylvestre, voir courant Janvier –contrairement aux suppositions fumeuses de quelques mauvaises langues… Cachez-vous donc à ma vue, sacripants !

Le principe est simple : un jour, un drabble. J'essai de faire cent mots tout pile, mais c'est vraiment pas évident, alors je m'autorise à déborder jusqu'à cent-cinquante –oui, oui, je sais, je suis trop indulgente avec moi-même, je sais… Chaque drabble se situera pendant un réveillon de Noël de « la tribu des Bishop ». Je me suis imposée à moi-même comme règle d'utiliser au moins un mot se référant à Noël et/ou à l'hiver et/ou à la famille dans chaque texte. Il y en aura donc vingt-quatre au total. Les reviews sont toujours aussi appréciées, les inscrits savent que je répond toujours. Sur ce, je vous laisse dévorer votre première douceur chocolatée.

La Mère Noël


	2. 1er Décembre

1er Décembre

Peter s'interdit de songer à l'absence de Lincoln, qui réveillonnait de l'autre côté, avec l'Autre. Il ne s'autorisa pas davantage à s'attarder sur les regards un peu trop graves d'Astrid, Olivia et Broyles –qu'on avait fini par convaincre de se joindre à eux. À la place, il prit une profonde inspiration, ouvrit les yeux, et regarda Ella rire aux éclats face aux pitreries de Walter, le chat du savant fou sur les genoux. Il regarda Olivia qui finissait de préparer le repas de Noël avec Rachel. Et quand elle leva les yeux et croisa son regard, il songea que, malgré les menaces qui planaient sur leurs têtes, ce réveillon serait le meilleur qu'il ait vécu jusqu'ici.

116 mots


	3. 2 Décembre

2 Décembre

- Olivia ?

Elle ne se retourna pas, et Peter traversa la terrasse en quelques enjambées pour l'enlaçer. Elle s'appuya contre son torse.

- Pourquoi nous ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Je t'en ferai un autre, promit-il dans un murmure.

- Et si on pouvait pas…

- Chut !

D'un geste, il la fit se retourner pour la regarder dans les yeux, et l'agrippa par les épaules.

- Le destin ne nous ferait pas un coup pareil ! Crois-moi, j'ai trop prié tous les Dieux que les hommes ont inventé pour qu'on nous prive de ce bonheur là.

Il avait l'air si sûr de lui en cet instant qu'elle le crut.

112 mots


	4. 3 Décembre

3 Décembre

C'était leur premier Noël dans leur nouvelle maison, et il y avait des décorations partout. Peter en avait peut-être un peu trop fait, songea Olivia en rentrant chez elle, aussitôt accueillie par les chansons de Noël que la chaîne hi-fi passait en boucle depuis une semaine.

- Peter ?

- Attend, j'arrive. Ne regarde pas !

Quand il entra dans le salon, elle éclata de rire. Il portait un bonnet de père Noël sur la tête, et elle ne savait pas par quel miracle il avait réussi à en mettre un autre, miniature, sur la tête de leur fils, pourtant récalcitrant lorsqu'il s'agissait de couvre-chef. Le bébé portait un body rouge et blanc portant les mots « I'm waiting for Santa Claus ! ».

124 mots


	5. 4 Décembre

_Navrée les enfants, je suis un peu en retard, j'aurais dû poster plus tôt dans la journée. Faut dire aussi que vous ne m'encouragez pas trop, hein ? Moi qui suis habituée à des hordes de lecteurs en furie… Me voilà en tête à tête avec ahotep –dont la compagnie est extrêmement agréable, soit dit en passant, mais l'une de mes devises dit que _plus on est de fous, plus on rit.

4 Décembre

Olivia regrettait d'être venue. Elle n'avait accepté l'invitation de Walter que pour Aaron. Il était injuste que le petit garçon passe Noël seul à la maison, avec une mère qui peinait à cacher sa tristesse, quand il pouvait profiter de son grand-père. Elle avait été tentée de le déposer chez le savant fou et de repartir, mais son beau-père l'en avait empêché. L'idée que lui-même avait besoin de compagnie, en ce soir de réveillon qu'il allait passer sans son fils pour la première fois depuis sept ou huit ans, lui avait traversé l'esprit, et elle avait accepté. Ils avaient mangé de la dinde farcie, des frites et du gâteau, regardé Aaron déballer ses cadeaux au pied du sapin. Mais le cœur n'y était pas, et quand l'enfant avait ouvert une vieille boite en fer pleine de soldats de plomb ayant appartenu à son père, Olivia avait dû ravaler ses larmes…

150 mots (c'était juste)


	6. 5 Décembre

_Retard monstre, désolée Ahotep ^^ Les autres, une petite review, ça vous écorcherait les doigts ? J'ai déjà du mal à me motiver sur le cadeau de Noël, vous m'aidez pas vraiment, là…_

5 Décembre

Son univers était en guerre. Sa ville était en proie aux attentats. Des gens mourraient autour d'elle. Elle avait peur pour sa sœur, sa nièce, son fils, son mari, son beau-père et tous les gens qu'elle aimait. L'avenir avait rarement été aussi sombre, ni Noël aussi triste. Et pourtant, elle savait que ce serait un beau réveillon. Elle l'avait su à l'instant où elle avait vu Peter, debout devant la porte qu'il venait de refermer, sa casquette à la main. Elle était dans ses bras avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire :

- J'ai eu une permission…

100 mots


	7. 6 Décembre

_Petite note : le premier qui fait le lien entre le drabble d'hier et l'une de mes fics aura le droit de m'imposer un thème (autour de Noël/l'hiver/la série, of course) pour un des drabbles du calendrier._

6 Décembre

Ce fut le son du piano qui réveilla Olivia. Faire la part des choses avait été difficile : Peter était revenu, et pour autant il allait passer Noël au labo, sans eux. Toutefois, elle ne pouvait pas ne pas comprendre ses motivations. Elle l'aurait bien accompagné, mais Walter étant également mobilisé, Aaron ne pouvait décemment pas passer le réveillon sans ses parents ni son grand-père.

Elle sut avant même de sortir de son lit que ça avait marché, mais ce ne fut que lorsque Peter la plaqua contre un mur en dévorant son cou qu'elle réalisa : il avait ses deux bras.

102 mots


	8. 7 Décembre

_Bravo à Lily pour sa victoire sur le drabble du 5 Décembre ! Le thème du drabble d'aujourd'hui a été proposé par ahotep, car elle a été la première à reviewé ce recueil ! Il s'agissait de "Walter père Noël"._

7 Décembre

- Grand-père grand-père grand-père… !

Walter venait à peine d'entrer dans la pièce, à la suite de Peter, qu'il était assailli par une petite tornade blonde coiffée d'un bonnet de père Noël avec un grelot en guise de pompon. Toujours heureux de s'occuper de son petit fils, le savant fou le prit aussitôt dans ses bras.

- Le père Noël il est v'nu ! Y m'a donné des tas de cadeaux, mais toi tu l'as pas vu !

Le visage de Walter se décomposa aussitôt.

- Oh non ! Ne me dis pas que j'ai raté ça !

Prise d'un doute, Olivia posa le menton sur l'épaule de Peter et lui souffla à l'oreille :

- C'est un très bon comédien ou il a vraiment oublié que c'était lui, dans le costume ?

133 mots


	9. 8 Décembre

_Je suis en retard, navrée les enfants, hier j'étais un peu débordée. Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Comme je le disais précédemment, pas de panique, le cadeau de Noël est sur les rails. J'en profite pour vous apprendre que ce sera peut-être la dernière « fic courte » avant un moment. En effet, le décor étant désormais en place, je vais pouvoir me recentrer sur l'intrigue principale et commencer à rédiger l'intégralité de l'histoire étape par étape. Si vous voulez le programme, dîtes le par review, et je vous en dévoilerais un peu au début de chaque drabble, si ça vous dit…_

8 Décembre

Un Noël normal. En famille. Avec un sapin, une dinde, des décorations, des chansons, des blagues. Le chat de Walter qui échangeait avec Peter un regard lourd de sens. Ella qui chatouillait Aaron parce qu'il est « trop mi-gnon ! ». Rachel qui servait le champagne tout en esquivant les questions sur son nouveau copain. Walter déguisé en père Noël qui faisait sauter Aaron sur ses genoux, pour oublier dans l'heure et se montrer extrêmement déçu en apprenant qu'il avait manqué la visite de Santa Claus. Peter se penchant sur Olivia pour lancer l'idée d'un agrandissement de la famille… Broyles et un cadavre s'invitant à la fête par l'intermédiaire d'une sonnerie de téléphone.

113 mots


	10. 9 Décembre

_J'en profite pour laisser un message à l'intention de Pheonix : tu devrais t'inscrire sur le site, cela me permettrait de répondre à tes reviews directement et tu pourrais ajouter les fics et les auteurs que tu aimes bien en favoris, afin d'être prévenue par mail quand un nouveau chapitre est posté. En attendant, et pour répondre à ta principale question : Third world est terminée, mais nos héros vont avoir l'occasion d'y passer. On saura ainsi ce que sont devenus Peter, Walter et Olivia dans ce troisième monde parallèle._

9 Décembre

Ce Noël là avait un parfum d'adieu.

- Vous penserez à écrire, hein ?

- On téléphonera en arrivant, Walter…

- Quand même… Vous êtes obligés de partir si loin ? La guerre est finie !

Peter et Olivia échangèrent un regard par dessus le comptoir. Oui, la guerre était finie, c'était précisément pour cela qu'ils voulaient emmener leurs enfants loin des champs de bataille et des zones détruites. Aaron brisa le silence qui s'était installé en traversant le salon en courant, une coiffe d'Indien sur la tête. Rachel en profita pour revenir dans la pièce, sa nièce dans les bras.

- Et un bébé tout propre, un !

La petite Lily fit un immense sourire à ses parents. Oui, la guerre était finie.

124 mots


	11. 10 Décembre

_Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews ! En réponse à la demande de Lily : je suis en train de mettre par écris la chronologie des événements à venir, histoire de ne pas trop m'emmêler les pinceaux quand il va falloir rédiger la suite… Au programme : une guerre, un mariage, des naissances, des voyages dans des univers parallèles… Et puis, un de ces quatre, ce serait bien qu'ils prennent tous le temps de vivre, hein ?_

10 Décembre

Lily refusait catégoriquement de lâcher l'étoile, qu'elle avait réussi à chaparder dans la boite à décorations. Ils étaient en France depuis plus d'un mois, et ils avaient choisi de passer les fêtes dans les Pyrénées. En Janvier, ils poursuivraient le voyage par l'Italie. En attendant, pendant que Peter cuisinait, Aaron et Olivia s'étaient faits un devoir de décorer le sapin. À un an, Lily marchait déjà. Elle et son frère avaient fait de la luge et des batailles de boules de neige toute la journée.

À bout d'arguments pour la convaincre de leur rendre la dernière décoration du sapin, Olivia et Aaron avaient appelé Peter à l'aide. Ce dernier, après avoir couvert sa fille de baisers, la souleva dans ses bras, et c'est avec fierté que Lily accrocha elle-même l'étoile au sommet de l'arbre de Noël.

135 mots


	12. 11 Décembre

_Merci aux reviewers. Cette fois je ne vous dévoile rien, ce drabble vous en dit bien assez…_

11 Décembre

Quand cela fit bien vingt minutes que Walter se réjouissait à haute voix de leur retour et que Broyles essayait de les convaincre de rempiler, Peter et Olivia jugèrent bon d'annoncer, dans un bel ensemble :

- On déménage au Chili au mois de janvier.

Ravi que le secret soit levé, Aaron se mit aussitôt à babiller sur les paysages grandioses de son nouveau pays, tous les sports qu'il avait envie d'essayer et les appartements qu'ils avaient visités. Lily joignit sa voix à celle de son frère, bien que ses descriptions soient moins compréhensibles et réalistes. L'enthousiasme de ses petits enfants avait tué dans l'œuf les protestations de Walter, qui se fit un devoir de se réjouir avec eux avant de courir enfiler son costume de Père Noël –il avait failli oublier l'heure…

133 mots


	13. 12 Décembre

12 Décembre

Dans la tribu des Bishop, Noël ne saurait se concevoir sans neige. Ainsi, bien que le nouvel appartement ait été décoré en long, en large et en travers, et muni d'un immense sapin, il était vide au soir du 24 Décembre. Toute la petite famille se fit un devoir de se plier à ce qui était désormais une tradition, et l'on se retrouva avec bonheur chez Walter, sous dix mètres de neige.

- On devrait peut-être se dépêcher, suggéra Lincoln, tandis que lui et Peter remontaient la rue en poussant la voiture, qui ne voulait plus avancer avec tout ce verglas. Sinon va y avoir un mort…

En entrant dans le salon, ils comprirent que Noël était vraiment le temps des miracles : les deux Olivia semblaient avoir une discussion des plus amicale, ponctuée de quelques éclats de rire.

139 mots


	14. 13 Décembre

13 Décembre

- C'est moi qui le dis !

- Mais non ! C'est moi qu'ai dis que je l'disais la première, euh !

- Ça suffit !

C'était au moins la quinzième fois que Lily et Aaron se disputaient sur le même sujet. À bout de patience, leur père les assit sur le comptoir de la cuisine de Walter. Lily avait un bonnet de Père Noël enfoncé presque jusqu'aux yeux, et Aaron avait fait disparaître ses chaussures Dieu seul savait où.

- De toute façon, c'est Maman qui va le dire à tante Rachel. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez le dire à Ella.

- Bah, et grand-père, alors ? demanda Aaron.

- Quelqu'un m'a appelé ? s'enquit Walter, en entrant dans la pièce.

Avant que Peter ait eu le temps de dire un mot, les deux enfants s'exclamèrent d'une même voix :

- On va avoir un petit frère !

149 mots (c'était juste…)


	15. 14 Décembre

14 Décembre

Assis à l'écart, près du sapin, son chien couché le long de sa cuisse, Aaron boudait. Le reste de la famille s'extasiait autour du bébé qu'Olivia portait dans ses bras. Intrigué, Walter-Noël, qui portait déjà son bonnet, alla s'asseoir près de son petit fils.

- Pourquoi tu fais la tête ? C'est Noël !

- Mais c'est nul ! Aurelian il est minuscule ! On peut même pas jouer !

Walter éclata de rire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Mais toi et Lily, vous étiez tout petits aussi…

- Ouais, et bah c'est nul ! On devrait être grands tout de suite !

- C'est être grand qui est nul, affirma Walter d'un ton connaisseur. Viens, on va faire une bataille de boules de neige.

Il en faut peu pour être heureux.

133 mots


	16. 15 Décembre

15 Décembre

C'était un joyeux Noël. Le genre de Noël qui permet de jeter un œil sur le passé, le chemin parcouru, les épreuves surmontées. Le genre de Noël qui fait réaliser qu'on a toutes les raisons d'être fiers de soi. Aaron avait mûri : il accepta de faire semblant de prendre Walter pour le Père Noël, afin de préserver les magies pour son frère et sa sœur. Lily chanta une chanson de sa belle petite voix claire, et son père l'accompagna au piano. Aurelian fit quelques pas hésitants, cramponné aux mains d'Olivia. Quand les enfants évoquèrent la visite de Santa Claus, Walter sourit et fit un clin d'œil à Aaron.

109 mots


	17. 16 Décembre

16 Décembre

- Dis « Grand-père ».

- …

- Allez, dis le. « Grand. Père. »

Aurelian éclata de rire et reporta son attention sur le piano devant lequel il était assis. Walter affichait un air tellement déçu que Lily trottina jusqu'à lui, jeta ses petits bras autour de son cou et planta un baiser sur sa joue.

- C'est pas ta faute, il parle à personne, tu sais ?

- Je sais.

Aurelian se mit à jouer une petite mélodie joyeuse, tout en observant le reflet de sa sœur et son grand-père, dans la patine du piano. Il fit un sourire à Walter quand il croisa son regard.

- Écoute, chuchota Lily. Il le dit. Il te dit grand-père Noël avec le piano…

123 mots


	18. 17 Décembre

17 Décembre

- P'pa, je peux te parler ?

Peter interrompit sa discussion pour se tourner vers son fils aîné, désormais presque aussi grand que lui. Son air grave le convainquit de le suivre dans l'entrée. Sans dire un mot, Aaron tira de sa poche un papier tout froissé, et le lui tendit. Les yeux de son père s'agrandirent de surprise en lisant ce qui était écris.

- C'est…

- … Nina Sharp qui accepte de me prendre en stage d'été à Massive Dynamic.

- J'allais dire « C'est fantastique », répliqua Peter avec un sourire malicieux.

- Tu voudras bien en parler à Maman ?

- Tu t'attendais à ce qu'on ne soit pas d'accord ?

L'adolescent haussa les épaules.

- Vous avez un sacré passif avec eux…

Peter posa ses deux mains sur les épaules d'Aaron pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux.

- Je suis fier de toi, fils.

150 mots (c'était juste…)


	19. 18 Décembre

18 Décembre

- Albert ! Au pied !

Il n'y avait rien à faire : Aaron avait beau rappeler son chien, ce dernier, malgré son grand âge, s'obstinait à faire des bonds dans la neige. Pour la plus grande joie d'Aurelian, qui batifolait gaiement avec son ami à quatre pattes.

- Fais chier, râla son frère.

- Aaron ! C'est quoi, ce langage ? s'exclama Olivia.

- Désolé, M'man, grimaça le garçon. Dis, tu veux pas dire à Aurelian d'arrêter de l'exciter ?

- Aurelian, arrête de jouer avec Albert.

Le petit garçon se figea net, se tourna vers eux et s'exclama :

- Mais c'est Noël !

- Merde, v'la qu'y cause, grommela son aîné, dans le silence stupéfait qui suivit les premiers mots du petit garçon.

- Aaron !

129 mots


	20. 19 Décembre

19 Décembre

- Nom de Dieu, commenta Peter.

- Nom de Dieu, commenta Olivia.

- Nom de Zeus ! s'exclama Aurelian –le vendredi précédent, il avait découvert Retour vers le futur à l'occasion de leur soirée ciné hebdomadaire.

- Nom de Zeus, approuva Walter en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Ça, c'est carrément trop cool, souffla Lily.

- Et vous avez fait ça comment ? s'enquit Aaron, très intéressé.

- Une fausse manip', avoua Nina Sharp d'un air contrit.

En attendant, on allait réveillonner avec les habitants des cinq mondes parallèles les plus proches. Restait à trouver une explication pour le public…

100 mots (I'M THE BEST OF THE WORLD ! Ahem… Pardon.)


	21. 20 Décembre

20 Décembre

On avait placé ce réveillon-là sous le signe des souvenirs –inconsciemment ou pas. Et bien que Peter et Olivia participent activement aux réjouissances, il était difficile de ne pas se rendre compte que le cœur n'y était pas tout à fait. Walter avait fini par s'enquérir de ce qui se passait à l'oreille de Lily.

- Aaron veut aller à Harvard ou au MIT l'an prochain, et ils vont le prendre, vu ses notes. Mais du coup ça veut dire qu'il va partir…

Ça voulait aussi dire qu'il allait voir son petit fils plus souvent, mais Walter avait acquis suffisamment de self contrôle pour ne pas afficher sa joie alors que son fils et sa belle-fille semblaient un peu déprimés par la situation.

123 mots


	22. 21 Décembre

21 Décembre ('musique de film d'horreur')

Cette année là, c'était deux fois plus Noël que les autres années. Pourtant, comme chaque année, on était monté du Chili à Boston en 4x4. Le froid avait saisi les Bishop, habitué au climat sud-américain. On était à peine garé devant chez Walter qu'Aurelian et Lily avaient sauté dans la neige pour courir dans les bras de leur grand-père. Puis Albert avait jailli de la maison en aboyant, précédent son maître de peu, et puis…

- Aaron !

- Aaron !

Le petit garçon et l'adolescente s'étaient jetés dans les bras de leur grand frère, et après les avoir longuement serré contre lui, Aaron s'était tourné vers ses parents.

109 mots


	23. 22 Décembre

_Navrée, je suis en retard, j'étais dans l'Eurostar puis dans la voiture pendant toute la journée._

22 Décembre (nous survécûmes !)

À treize ans, Lily était une jolie fille. Non, c'était en dessous de la vérité, mais Peter aurait été ravi que les garçons de son école continuent à l'ignorer encore un peu. Pour faire taire les questions embarrassantes, l'adolescente appela son petit frère au secours d'un regard. Aurelian s'empressa de se mettre au piano et les deux enfants gratifièrent toute la famille d'un chant de Noël dont on devait se rappeler. En voyant la tête de son mari, Olivia se glissa dans son dos et l'enlaça. Peter glapit :

- C'est **ma** princesse ! Le premier garçon qu'elle ramène à la maison, je le chasse au revolver !

Sa femme rit en l'embrassant sous la mâchoire, non sans se faire la réflexion qu'elle allait mettre sous clef toutes leurs armes en rentrant à la maison.

135 mots


	24. 23 Décembre

_Mes plus plates excuses pour mon retard d'aujourd'hui (ou plutôt d'hier, vu l'heure…). Du coup, je vous mets celui du 24 en même temps. Pour me faire pardonner… :D_

23 Décembre

Peter et Olivia se retournèrent pour attendre Aurelian, qui marchait en s'efforçant de mettre soigneusement ses pas dans leurs empreintes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'enquit sa mère.

- J'essaie de compter dans combien de temps je serai grand.

- Et ça marche ?

- Pourquoi tu veux le savoir ? demanda Peter.

Son fils benjamin leva vers lui deux yeux marron et répondit le plus sérieusement du monde :

- Grand-père a dis qu'il arrêterait de se déguiser en père Noël quand je serai grand.

Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard, se mordirent la lèvre, et éclatèrent de rire.

101 mots


	25. 24 Décembre

24 Décembre

Olivia et Peter étaient assis sur le bord de la terrasse, épaule contre épaule. Aaron avait vingt ans, et bombardait son petit frère de boules de neige. Aurelian avait dix ans et répliquait à grands cris, encouragé par le vieux chien de son aîné. Lily avait quinze ans. Elle arbitrait la bataille de loin, tout en aidant son grand-père à fabriquer un bonhomme de neige.

Le savant fou se faisait vieux. Son laboratoire était de plus en plus laissé à l'abandon. Il préférait se consacrer à ses petits enfants, et faisaient de fréquents voyages au Chili. Peter et Olivia, quant à eux, profitaient du plaisir simple de vieillir ensemble et de s'occuper de leurs enfants. La guerre était finie depuis longtemps.

121 mots

_Joyeux Noël à tous ! :D_

'_oh oh oh'_


End file.
